


Hey There Bubblegum Girl

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Crushes, Dinner, Exes, F/F, Flirting, Getting Back Together, Love Song, Memories, Music, Past Relationship(s), date, romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> PB invites Marceline over to dinner. They are friends again, but PB misses how they used to be </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Bubblegum Girl

Princess Bubblegum wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

She had spent most of the day getting the castle in tip top shape. She picked out all the CDs Marcy had given her and put it in the stereo. Set up the holo-tv to all the movies they used to watch together. Got out the old microphone and recording equipment. She had the cooks make spaghetti with extra tomato sauce. Exactly the way Marcy liked it.

How long had it been since she and Marcy were together alone? Years? Thirty? Forty? Fifty or more? For PB who had lived for hundreds of years, fifty years only seemed to pass by like a few months would. Would could explain why the heartbreak she experienced after their breakup all those years ago still felt strong.

She genuinely wanted things to improve between her and Marceline. Their newfound friendship was a start. If they kept it up, perhaps they would go back to dating.

PB had invited Marcy to come over at six. The doorbell rang at 6:15. She always was late. It used to drive the ever punctual Bubblegum crazy, but over time she had gotten used to Marcy's laid back attitude. 

"Hey," Marceline waved.

"Hey," PB wasn't sure if they should hug or not. Was it too soon to start moving forward this early? But she wanted to. She wanted to wrap her arms around her and let the whole world disappear. To feel Marceline's soft hands caress her back and run her fingers through her long black hair. Just like old times.

Luckily Marcy held her arms out. She moved forward and embraced Bubblegum. It was a loose hug, and only lasted for a few seconds, but to PB, it felt perfect.

"I brought some CDs," Marcy said. 

"Cool. I need to listen to some new tunes."

"Then you've come to the right girl," Marcy smiled.

They settled in the living room and put on some of the new CDs. They chatted while they listened to it. PB noticed that Marcy, like her, was being very careful about the topics they chose to talk about. They stuck with events in their lives and music. Nothing about the past. A part of Bubblegum wanted Marcy to bring up something, like how the band they were listening to reminded her of the time they went to the Ooo music festival. How they danced in the mosh pit, screaming the words of songs they hardly knew, spinning around and around and around, laughing at the top of their lungs. By the end of the concert, a slow song played, and Marceline and Bubblegum swayed to the beat, their arms around each other.

"I love you Bonnie," Marcy whispered as she leaned in and kissed her on the lips. They couldn't hear the band onstage, or the cheers of the concertgoers. All that mattered in that moment was just them. The two of them. And it was perfect. 

They sat on the couch. Not super close, but the distance that friends would. PB wanted to sit closer. She moved over a bit. Marcy didn't seem to mind. They kept on talking. PB found herself smiling more than she usually did. Marcy was more at ease too, and PB noticed that she was looking at her straight in the eyes. For a long time after their breakup, Marcy did not even look at her when they met. It made her feel that something was going right.

Marcy's hand was lying flat at her side. PB gazed down at it. She wanted to hold Marcy's hand. They used to hold hands together all the time; while they walked about, lazed around, and while they slept, feeling safe knowing that the other was there. It was something special for PB, who only let a few people be that close to her. And the person she could trust completely with that sort of affection was Marcy. Her hand started to inch towards Marcy's but then stopped. She felt as if she was doing too much of the flirting. She should wait until Marcy gave her a sign that it was ok. This friendship was already a huge step for them.

"Have you written any new songs?" PB asked. 

"Nah. Can't find the right inspiration," Marceline answered. 

Marcy used to write a song nearly every single week when they were together, all of them love songs. It surprised PB back then; Marcy wasn't exactly the time of person to write mostly happy and upbeat music. But she wrote some beautiful songs. There was one she dedicated just for PB. She remembered the first time she heard it; they were sitting in the garden on a cloudy day. Marceline had brought her guitar and started to play:

_Hey there Bubblegum girl_

_You can have my entire world_

_I've never seen anyone so sweet_

_You came right out of a candy dream_

_With strawberry locks and gumdrop eyes_

_Color of cotton candy oh how divine_

_You're a jawbreaker with candy cane legs_

_Makes my heart warm like hot chocolate that's what I'll say_

_Your skin is soft as licorice_

_Your cherry lips I just want to kiss_

_'Cause you and me_

_Will always be together forever for an eternity_

_My Bubblegum girl_

_And her Queen_

PB didn't realize that she had begun to hum the song. She smiled as she shook her head side to side, tapping the rhythm on her leg.

"Bon?"

Bubblegum turned to face Marcy.

"Yeah?"

"Were you…never mind."

A new song began. PB let out a sigh. Maybe it wasn't going as planned.  
*********************************************************************************  
They had dinner an hour later. It was just the two of them in the banquet hall at a small table set for two. 

"Aw man! I missed this sauce!" Marcy exclaimed as she sucked it off of her spoon. 

She smacked her lips. PB was trying to suppress a giggle. Marcy was so cute when she did that.

"I haven't had this in a while either," PB said in between bites. "Still tastes like the bomb."

They used to eat off of one plate, with forks and spoons clashing together, their noses bumping together, and a kiss here and there. For PB, it felt odd having two plates at the table.

"You've got sauce on your cheeks Bon," Marceline told her. 

Bubblegum reached for her napkin and wiped the sauce off. Marcy let out a chuckle.

"What?" She asked.

"You always get sauce on your cheeks, it's cute," Marceline had her hand in front of her mouth trying to keep her laughter in.

PB blushed. Marceline chuckled even more.

"Some things never change," she said.  
*******************************************  
It was late at night. They sat on the balcony, watching the stars.

"I'm glad I did this," PB said. "I never get to relax anymore."

"You totally should," Marceline said. "It's good for you. How about I stop by more often?"

"Sounds great. Stop by anytime."

They were sitting right next to each other, closer than they had all evening. They were quiet for a while, so quiet that PB could feel her heart pound.

"Hey Bon?"

"Yeah?"

"I missed doing this. Sitting out here with you. Us two," she said.

"I did too," PB smiled. She turned and stared straight into Marcy's eyes. 

"Hey there Bubblegum girl," Marceline whispered with a blink.

"That's--"

"My song for you," Marcy said. "I wouldn't forget it that easily."

"I love that song," PB admitted. "I think about it a lot."

Marcy reached out and grabbed PB's hand. She grinned from ear to ear.

"Thinking? I think it would be better if you heard it again."

Marceline began to sing. 

"Hey there Bubblegum girl. You can have my entire world…"

PB's head leaned on Marceline's shoulder. She closed her eyes, listening to Marcy's low voice, ring inside her ears, feeling her hand in hers'. When Marceline was finished with the song, the two stayed like that: leaning against each other, hand in hand, gazing out at the stars.

It was more than PB could have ever asked for. They were back to how they once were. And it was perfect.


End file.
